Fairy Hunter
by aliaaliaalia1
Summary: Two siblings apart from each others since little. Different fate and different life. Two angels to unlock the key to survival or to demise of Echantros.
1. Chapter 1

'Here you are, this will be your new class from now on. I hope you will have a great first day of school'.

Layla nod. She's glad, for the very least the treat she got fro the principle change her opinion about her new take a deep breath before entering her classroom. She bet her classroom are full with lively people because she could hear a ton of ruckus from outside the classroom.

'I bet they are a whole lot to handle'.

Even though Layla just been there, she feel sorry for who ever is the home room teacher.

'Settle down people!', Layla froze, that voice scared her to death.

It sounds a lot like a lion's roar rather than a human voice. Tons of image start to appear in her mind. The image of the teacher she's about to see. When she enter the room her palm became sweaty in an instant.

'Well, hello there, welcome to your new classroom', a sweet and caring voice greet her.

Layla open her eyes. She rub them a few times before admitting what she sees are real. The students, the surroundings and the teacher are different from what she had imagine. The class aren't messy as she imagine at all, the troublemaker students are replace with smart looking and obedient student, the ferocious teacher she imagine is now replace with a woman wearing her sweater with a long soft dark brown hair and warm smile. Layla stare in awe, the place didn't match her imagination a while ago at all. All of them are the exact opposite. Without hesitation Layla run out of the class to see the class board. Her action gain a few snicker from the student.

'My oh my is something wrong young lady?'.

'Yeah something is wrong, I think I have enter the wrong classroom Miss ummm', Layla slap her head she didn't introduce herself yet.

Layla could see the teasing eyes coming from the farthest corner of the room. She assume the class isn't perfect as she had imagine. The popular girls are there.

'Sorry, for my behaviour before. Nice to meet you, my name is Layla Frostbite. I live with my grandparents because my dad died with an unknown reason and my mom disappear when I was just a child. I'm the smartest student in my old school, so please be friend with me'.

Layla earn a few clap when she finishes, she smile her sunny smile. Boys from the whole class start to fall for her with their first sight. The truth is at her old school Layla is the hottest, most well behave, energetic and sweet heart girl. '

Well, Ms. Frostbite, your seat is next to Amanda upfront. Amanda could you please show her around'.

A girl with two ponytail and big glasses frown and nod. That girl isn't friendly at all. Layla didn't feel comfortable sitting right next to her but she just got there, she don't need to complain just because the person next to her hate to smile.

'Hai, I'm Layla nice...', Amanda cut her sentence with a smirk.

'heh, you think you can rule our place don't you, well there are rules here. First don't talk to me, second don smile to me and lastly don't you dare use your sweet little voice to seduce the boys here, they are mine'.

'-to meet you', Layla mumble under her breath.

She groan. Through out the first period she can't concentrate at all, the boy next to her keep talking something stupid and disturb her attention.

'Will, you please quiet down, I can't concentrate at all here'.

The boy fork his tongue. That enrage Layla. She just got back from her anger management program and she cannot blew her whole life expenses for that stupid class and get angry for something stupid as this. Layla took a deep breath and ask politely.

'Splat', a big wad of wet paper landed on her face.

'That's it', she wipe the wad of her face and strangle the poor kid to death.

'Ms. Frostbite, if you want fight please do it in the Gym not here'. Layla shake her head, she let go of the choking boys and run out of the class. She just see something that she tried her best not to encounter with. She run pass seniors, teachers and staff.

'Please just leave me alone!', a dark figure run after her. When the dark figure are near Layla heart beats a thousand time.

Will she survive or will she be haunted to death by that scary figure. The dark figure fill with blood, the stench it's giving out could pass anyone out in skull head that had been crushed badly showed the brain oozing out and the big sickle that cuts everything in it's way really scare her. Layla could almost escape if she didn't trip.

'ahhh', Layla roll down from the highest hill near the school.

Layla almost lost all of her energy but she continue to run. She couldn't fight that figure, she just a mere human what can she do to something that doesn't exist but could hurt her badly. This happens lots of time but she survive with the help of her 'friend'.

'I need to find a forest where nobody can find me'.

Layla hurt her ankle when she fall down this effect her running ability. Thank god the forest is near. Even though Layla is far away from the school, the dark figure could sniff her a minute to late Layla manage to duck before the large sickle chop her head of. Layla on the ground.

'don't you take me for granted' Layla kick the dark figure. She is trying her best to ignore the pain shooting out from her injured ankle.

'Return'.

The dark figure hit the bark of a tree behind but that isn't enough to make it go away. 'AAAHHH', gaining speed Layla use her last strength to punch the figure from her face.

Intense battle happen between those two. Layla take a deep breath and control the special thing inside her, within minute her wounds and cuts are gone.

'Layla, tie her hair and tighten her hair clip, she take off her shoes and rip off some of her school dress. 'You are much stronger than the others'.

No nothing, the dark figure just stood there like a statue.

'You go first'.

Understanding the meaning the 'thing' increase it's speed and strength where no one could see him. Layla look around searching for the figure of the thing but it's nowhere to be seen.

'There', quickly Layla manage to duck another surprise attack.


	2. Chapter 2

'Here you are, this will be your new class from now on. I hope you will have a great first day of school'.

Layla nod. She's glad, for the very least the treat she got fro the principle change her opinion about her new take a deep breath before entering her classroom. She bet her classroom are full with lively people because she could hear a ton of ruckus from outside the classroom.

'I bet they are a whole lot to handle'.

Even though Layla just been there, she feel sorry for who ever is the home room teacher.

'Settle down people!', Layla froze, that voice scared her to death.

It sounds a lot like a lion's roar rather than a human voice. Tons of image start to appear in her mind. The image of the teacher she's about to see. When she enter the room her palm became sweaty in an instant.

'Well, hello there, welcome to your new classroom', a sweet and caring voice greet her.

Layla open her eyes. She rub them a few times before admitting what she sees are real. The students, the surroundings and the teacher are different from what she had imagine. The class aren't messy as she imagine at all, the troublemaker students are replace with smart looking and obedient student, the ferocious teacher she imagine is now replace with a woman wearing her sweater with a long soft dark brown hair and warm smile. Layla stare in awe, the place didn't match her imagination a while ago at all. All of them are the exact opposite. Without hesitation Layla run out of the class to see the class board. Her action gain a few snicker from the student.

'My oh my is something wrong young lady?'.

'Yeah something is wrong, I think I have enter the wrong classroom Miss ummm', Layla slap her head she didn't introduce herself yet.

Layla could see the teasing eyes coming from the farthest corner of the room. She assume the class isn't perfect as she had imagine. The popular girls are there.

'Sorry, for my behaviour before. Nice to meet you, my name is Layla Frostbite. I live with my grandparents because my dad died with an unknown reason and my mom disappear when I was just a child. I'm the smartest student in my old school, so please be friend with me'.

Layla earn a few clap when she finishes, she smile her sunny smile. Boys from the whole class start to fall for her with their first sight. The truth is at her old school Layla is the hottest, most well behave, energetic and sweet heart girl. '

Well, Ms. Frostbite, your seat is next to Amanda upfront. Amanda could you please show her around'.

A girl with two ponytail and big glasses frown and nod. That girl isn't friendly at all. Layla didn't feel comfortable sitting right next to her but she just got there, she don't need to complain just because the person next to her hate to smile.

'Hai, I'm Layla nice...', Amanda cut her sentence with a smirk.

'heh, you think you can rule our place don't you, well there are rules here. First don't talk to me, second don smile to me and lastly don't you dare use your sweet little voice to seduce the boys here, they are mine'.

'-to meet you', Layla mumble under her breath.

She groan. Through out the first period she can't concentrate at all, the boy next to her keep talking something stupid and disturb her attention.

'Will, you please quiet down, I can't concentrate at all here'.

The boy fork his tongue. That enrage Layla. She just got back from her anger management program and she cannot blew her whole life expenses for that stupid class and get angry for something stupid as this. Layla took a deep breath and ask politely.

'Splat', a big wad of wet paper landed on her face.

'That's it', she wipe the wad of her face and strangle the poor kid to death.

'Ms. Frostbite, if you want fight please do it in the Gym not here'. Layla shake her head, she let go of the choking boys and run out of the class. She just see something that she tried her best not to encounter with. She run pass seniors, teachers and staff.

'Please just leave me alone!', a dark figure run after her. When the dark figure are near Layla heart beats a thousand time.

Will she survive or will she be haunted to death by that scary figure. The dark figure fill with blood, the stench it's giving out could pass anyone out in skull head that had been crushed badly showed the brain oozing out and the big sickle that cuts everything in it's way really scare her. Layla could almost escape if she didn't trip.

'ahhh', Layla roll down from the highest hill near the school.

Layla almost lost all of her energy but she continue to run. She couldn't fight that figure, she just a mere human what can she do to something that doesn't exist but could hurt her badly. This happens lots of time but she survive with the help of her 'friend'.

'I need to find a forest where nobody can find me'.

Layla hurt her ankle when she fall down this effect her running ability. Thank god the forest is near. Even though Layla is far away from the school, the dark figure could sniff her a minute to late Layla manage to duck before the large sickle chop her head of. Layla on the ground.

'don't you take me for granted' Layla kick the dark figure. She is trying her best to ignore the pain shooting out from her injured ankle.

'Return'.

The dark figure hit the bark of a tree behind but that isn't enough to make it go away. 'AAAHHH', gaining speed Layla use her last strength to punch the figure from her face.

Intense battle happen between those two. Layla take a deep breath and control the special thing inside her, within minute her wounds and cuts are gone.

'Layla, tie her hair and tighten her hair clip, she take off her shoes and rip off some of her school dress. 'You are much stronger than the others'.

No nothing, the dark figure just stood there like a statue.

'You go first'.

Understanding the meaning the 'thing' increase it's speed and strength where no one could see him. Layla look around searching for the figure of the thing but it's nowhere to be seen.

'There', quickly Layla manage to duck another surprise attack.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkling step a further back. The magic power in font of it is intense. If he made the boy even furious, his gem could be burn to it's very core. 'Afraid?', evil smirk start to carve through his face.

'Well, you hurt that girl precious friend, you'll pay the same price'.

'Fire dragon sword slash'.

one strike and the deadly sickle of that thing break into pieces. Now the Darkling start to tremble with fear. Darkness wing appear behind the Darkling. With a blink of an eye, the Darkling soar through the 's speed is unmatchable but the boy ain't giving up just yet. Golden fiery wings appear. The boy tremendous speed overcome the Darkling's.

'Oh no you not'.

Claws of fire slash through the darkling body but it regenerate as soon as the attacks were gone.

'As long as the Darck inside of me, you'll never'.

The boy can't stand Darkling speech, he breath a meteor out of his mouth.

'Score! wait I ain't done with you just yet you little junk'.

'Dragon fire talons'.

Layla watch in disbelief when the darkling she's almost lost too is being trashed like a rag doll by some guy she had never met before.

'Just how weak am I'.

Just then she remember about Grena condition. Layla lean to the trees to help her walk towards the badly wounded spirit. She almost there but her foot slip and she fall down with a thud. Grena who always says he never cry, a wave of sadness roam over his heart.

'Please, princess stop you are hurt badly'.

Layla pay no attention she keep on walking to treat he spirit. She finally reach him.

'I don't have much magic left in me but it should be enough to treat your wound'.

'Princess why did you heal me?'.

'Gh, you are my friend aren't you Grena?'.

A sense of guilt start to build up inside of Grena. He has a secret that he swore to never tell anyone including the princess.

'Yes, I'm your friend'.

The mountain next to the forest melt with a lava fire.

'That boy, he can't stop if he isn't satisfied with his achievement.'

'You better you to him and put some ssense into that crazy boy before he burn down the whole city'.

Layla understand each word. That boy power are immense, his power exceed her's.

'enough I'm fine, if you continue to heal me your energy will wear out before you even get there'.

Grena tries to break the awkward moment.

'Hahaha, really funny Grena but if you say you are fine than be it'.

She pull away her hands. 'Now my princess listen carefully. I wouldn't be back to help you for quite a long time so you need to remember every single words I say understand'.

Layla is confuse but she nod. 'Tell that boy that you are the bridge to his home. If he ever want to go back seek the lock and put in the key and only and only then will he return to the Echantors. To open the infinite lock two hearts from the star fire shall unite until then the lock will open. Run straight to Zanrov and inform him about this situation'.

Grena existent start to fade away.

'Wait who is this Zanrov you are talking about'.

'I can stay here much longer just say to that boy tell Zanrov about it and find the ancient Floweria rune.'

Layla understand she can't hold Grena much more, he need to rest before his spirit is extracted. 'Return'.

Grena wave goodbye. When Grena is gone Layla force herself up. She don't know how much longer she push her body over the limit. 'I need to find that boy'.

Layla encourage herself under her breath. She fall down oh who knows for how many time. 'Curse this leg of mine'.

Finally after a few minute of cursing and complaining Layla reach the top peak of the hill next to the mountain.

'What is that boy made of'.

The boy tear down three mountain with two attacks. On top of that the darkling lay on the floor darkling look badly wounded and hurt. Event though Layla was hurt like crazy, she still have mercy for others. That's who she is. She'll forgive anyone who hurt her.

'Hey you stop it don't hurt it anymore please listen to me.'

Nevertheless her efforts goes to waste again.

'Man why isn't my luck on my side today'.

Layla pull herself up again for about the fourth time today.

'Hey you.. gah who am I kidding, he would never hear me in this distant'.

Layla just has one problem, she couldn't get down in time to stop the psycho path. Luckily, the hill she is standing crush into nothing when the boy slam Darkling towards her ground.

'WWWHAAT, is wrong with my day'.

The good thing is she can save the darkling.

'Just a little more'.

Her hand almost reach the darkling only a little bit more. Layla sense the warm feeling again. She sees the boy inches away from her. Layla has no choice but to use her wounded self as the darkling shield.

'Stop!'.

She put her hand in front. The boy has no choice but to stop. 'Get out of my way you!',.

'No just stop, I forgive it just stop hurting this creature will you'.

The boy groan at first but he agrees in the end.

'Good, now can you help usss!'.

Layla falling down fast, she drop like a falling stone. Her life just about to be sent away like nothing, but the boy manage to grab her.

'Thanks, you save my life quite a lot of time today. what's your name?'.

'Me? oh my name is Ash, Yamato Ash, nice to meet you'. Ash give out one of his charming smile, any girl could melt in an instant when ever he smile.

'What's yours?'.

'Me? well I'm frostbite layla.'

'Hey I look I like to name people with cute name'.

Layla blush no one ever give her cute names excepts for..

'How about Ly, is it good enough?'. Layla smile with a tint of blush on her cheek.


End file.
